Two Is Better Than One
by iBravery
Summary: Every day, I always have to look at the only things materialized he left me – my scared covered legs and the heart necklace he gave me.  Rated T to be safe, and warning are inside the story.


**Warnings:** Eh, just mentions sex and self-mutilation in this chapter, which is astonishing for me since I normally cuss in fan fictions.  
**Authors Notes:** So, I'm not sure if I should continue this or not – I might, but because of school, updates would be really slow. This story is just something short and sweet I came up with while trying to fall asleep last night, and it shows how much Mason meant to her in my opinion and how Stevie came close as close one could get.

This is one of the shortest chapters I have ever written, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. It's horrible and sad, I know. :[

Anyways, don't send me hate reviews, this is just my perspective – and when I write about others cutting or causing self harm, it makes me not want to do it.

One more thing, I am beta-ing now, so if you would like me to beta your stories you can send me a PM, or message, saying so and we will take it from there. :]

* * *

When Stevie turned bad, I felt my whole world turn upside down once again. Yes – I do mean again. When Mason left, that was the first time in my life a felt lost, alone, and scared. I know what you're thinking – Alex Russo is not a sad, depressed little girl, and she is most definitely not scared of anything. Well, you are wrong.

The truth is, I lost myself when Mason left. I remember everything about him. His dark brown eyes and his lushes deep, dark brown hair that was always styled so perfect, his smile, his adorable dimples, his laugh, his kissable lips... everything. Me and him clicked, we had everything in common with each other.

You know, I wish I would have let him paint me as a dog instead of making him paint me as me – I bet I would have look so adorable as a Chihuahua.

Every day, I always have to look at the only things materialized he left me – my scarred covered legs and the heart necklace he gave me.

I just hope one day I can see him once again, and if we do – I'll never let him go, wolf or no wolf.

Stevie helped me get over the loss of Mason, though, and it may have been because she reminded me so much of him, well besides her tan skin. Masons was always a wonderful, clean olive color. It reminded me of with pearly, white teeth.

But, Stevie would never be as good as Mason was. Stevie was so dirty, and gross – and I should have known she would turn bad just by looking at her short black hair with cheaply dyed, prostitute-colored, light brown peek-a-boo's in her hair, bad breath, and badly tanned skin.

But Stevie also knew about my cutting addiction, and no one else did – not even Harper – and I couldn't not be just friends her or else she would blow my secret. On the bright-side, she helped me stop cutting. She made me feel nearly whole again, but she was nothing compared to Mason.

Masons hands fit so perfectly together, when we kissed it felt like tiny sparks were in between our lips, and when had sex – he was so gentle and sweet, since he was my first sexual relationship. and he made everything feel as if I was on fire. His touch, his gasp, his grunts – it was exotic.

When me and Stevie did all those things - she just didn't came close to him, and it definitely wasn't the same as having sex with Mason.

Stevie was nothing compared to Mason and never will be.

I love Mason, and I need him back in my life – I just wish I knew how I could get him back. I love him too much to let him go, and I know for sure no one will take his place in my heart.

I need you to come back to Mason, please don't leave me in this world with only small trinkets of your love. I need more than that, I need you – I don't care if you're a wolf. I just need to see you, and to know you're there and you're watching over me.

I bet he would love to see how I look now. My cute, short, dark brown hair filled with curls, my matured face, my cuter clothes.

But, I know, deep down, that he will never come back and I know for sure that he will never help me get over my broken heart.

* * *

Chapter is over, so hit that review button and let me know if I should continue this or not. :]

Love, Aurelia.


End file.
